Stay With Me
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Todomomo One Shot/fluff - After curfew, Shouto stumbles upon a sleepless Momo in the common area of the Class 1-A dorm.


Rating: T

Pairing: Todomomo/Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo

Disclaimer: I don't own _My Hero Academia_.

Word Count: 1970

Title: Stay With Me

Description: Todomomo One Shot/fluff

After curfew, Shouto stumbles upon a sleepless Momo in the common area of the Class 1-A dorm.

A/N: This was in my head. Let me know if I did okay.

* * *

_**Shouto**_

Great.

I sigh quietly as I glance at my watch on the bathroom counter. It's later than I thought. I should know better than to shower this late, but I like the privacy. Even if I am breaking curfew. Having to sneak back upstairs to my room, on the other hand, is incredibly irritating.

Pulling at the knot at my hip, the towel I'm wearing falls to the tile at my feet, and I step into a pair of boxers. God, why is my body so sore? Must be all the extra training I've been doing with my flames. I still don't feel as comfortable using my left side as I do my right. But, damn, if I'd known my shoulders and back were going to feel like this… I almost regret listening to Midoriya.

Almost.

I run the towel over my head and watch as my two-tone hair splits down the middle. I'd put more effort into fixing it, but at this point I couldn't care less. It's the dead of night anyway, so no one should see me. I grab my sleep pants and tank top and start to get dressed when I pause. If no one should be up but me, what's the point? I'm only going to take them off again when I get to my room.

Throwing the wet towel in the collective hamper, I stuff my clothes under my arm and slide my feet into my slippers. I slip out of the room quietly, yawning as I enter the common area. Movement from the sofa catches my eye, and I freeze.

Someone else is up? Who could be down here? Wait. I know that ponytail.

"Yaoyorozu?" I whisper.

She turns her head suddenly as if I startled her.

"Oh. Todoroki," she murmurs. "It's you. I thought you were Mr. Aizawa."

I walk closer to the couch where she's leaning against the arm with a blanket over her legs and shake my head. "Fortunately, for both of us, I'm not."

Her eyes widen, and I pause.

"What?" I frown, glancing behind me in case our homeroom teacher really is here about to catch us breaking curfew.

"Um…Todoroki," she says, her face turning red as she looks down to the floor, "did you forget something?"

Oh no. I'm suddenly reminded of my state of undress, and quickly scramble to fix it.

"I didn't realize anyone would be up," I say rapidly, pulling on my tank top. "I was just heading back to my room."

"It's okay," she says quietly.

I yank up my sleep pants and look up to see her watching me. It's then I notice the tear streaks on her face, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Yaoyorozu, are you okay?"

"What?" She blinks.

"I mean…why are you in here in the middle of the night? Instead of asleep in your room?"

"Oh." She glances down, and I watch her fidget with the edge of the blanket. "I…couldn't sleep."

Sitting down on the couch adjacent to hers, I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees.

"Any particular reason?"

"Nightmares," she admits softly. "Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've had these dreams about being back in the woods…choking on that gas. It's always dark, so I can't see anything, and I can't move. Like I'm paralyzed, but I can hear the others screaming and this…_laughter_."

She shivers, and I'm tempted to reach out and take her hand.

"What are you doing up?" she says after a minute. "You can't shower during the day like the rest of us?"

"I can." I shrug. "I just…like the privacy better at night."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"And…I've been having trouble sleeping."

She looks up at me, and I swallow. I can tell she wants to ask, but I also know she won't. Momo is too considerate for that. Still…

"Sometimes I dream about the Hero Killer: Stain. Other times it's what happened in the woods. And…then there are the memories from when I was little. Like how my face got burned…"

"Todoroki."

Her hand on my knee surprises me, and I look up.

"You don't have to tell me," she whispers.

"I just meant I understand." I start to get up, instantly mourning the loss of her touch. "Anyway, I'd better get to bed."

"Todoroki, wait," she says suddenly. "Do you… Do you mind staying with me for a while?"

I shouldn't. It's after curfew and the longer we're out of our rooms the more likely we are to get caught. Not to mention what kind of rumors will start if we're caught breaking curfew _together_.

On the other hand, I can't say no to her. I could never deny Momo anything. I'm so weak when it comes to her. Ever since we fought Mr. Aizawa together for our exam. Hell, even before that. I work so hard to be the strongest, and after just one look at her, and I'm a complete mess. Somehow, I've managed to fake it for this long.

"Please," she adds softly, and I know I'm screwed.

I couldn't tell her no under normal circumstances, but late at night, alone with her, in the dark, after she's been crying, and she's so vulnerable? And she's asking me in_ that voice? _I don't stand a chance.

"Yeah." I nod, giving in, even though there was no real fight in me. "I can stay."

I watch as she shifts on the couch, making room for me beside her. As soon as I sit down, she starts to lean on my shoulder, and I wince.

"Oh, am I hurting you? I didn't realize–"

"It's fine, Yaoyorozu. Let me just…"

I turn so that my back is against the side of the couch and then slide my arm around her, pulling her against me so her back is against my chest.

"Todoroki," she says softly, her breath tickling my neck.

"Just call me Shouto."

"Okay, um, Shouto, this is…uh, a little more intimate than I was expecting."

"Is it a problem?"

"N-no," she squeaks, and I look down to see her cheeks blushing prettily.

"Get some sleep, Yaoyorozu."

"Um, you can call me Momo."

My heart squeezes in my chest, and I bite down on my lip.

"Okay," I say as coolly as possible. "Goodnight, Momo."

I watch as her eyes flutter closed, and then I sigh, leaning my head back against the armrest.

* * *

_**Momo**_

When I wake up, I'm confused. Why is it so bright? My curtains are room darkening. And what am I sleeping on? My cheek is pressed to something way hotter and harder than my pillow. I start to open my eyes when I hear a grunt, and I freeze.

"What time is it?" a deep voice slurs in my ear, and I look up to see Todoroki's jaw right next to my nose.

I watch as he reaches up to pinch at his eyes with one hand before he yawns. What is going on? I suddenly become aware of the rest of my body—and the rest of his body—and crane my neck to look down the couch. We're sharing a blanket. I'm lying on his chest. I shift my leg a little, and my mouth dries up. His leg is between my legs. Or mine is between his? Our legs are tangled. Wait. What is that? Is that his…?

Oh God.

I feel my eyes get wide, and I immediately look down at his chest. I need to get out of here. The sun is up. Other students will be awake soon. If they're not already. What if someone saw us?

I hear a door open down the hall, and I start to panic.

"We have to go," I blurt, starting to get up.

"Wait. What?"

"It's morning. We're going to get caught."

"Oh shit," he hisses.

"Let me up." I struggle to move, but we're so intertwined I can't seem to…

"Hold on a second, Momo. Let me just–"

"What are you two idiots doing?"

We both look over the back of the couch at the same time only to find Bakugou glaring at us and holding a mug of something hot.

"Nothing," we blurt simultaneously.

"Bullshit," he growls. "You're obviously doing something. And whatever it is it'll get you in huge trouble with Eraserhead."

"Listen, Bakugou," Todoroki speaks up, carefully lifting me off of him and rising to his feet. "Nothing is happening. Momo and I were just talking last night. We fell asleep. The end."

"Oh, so she's 'Momo,' now? And since when do you have to sneak around after curfew to talk to her? Sounds suspicious to me."

"Just…please don't tell Mr. Aizawa," I plead, holding the blanket to my chest as I stand.

"Why shouldn't I? If you two are stuck in detention, it gives me a better chance at being top of the class."

"How about this?" Todoroki speaks up again. "You don't tell him about this, and I won't tell him why you're always late to class."

I watch as Bakugou's entire body stiffens, and his hand holding the mug begins shaking as the other forms a fist at his side, the faint sound of sizzling coming from both of them.

"How do you know about that?" he rumbles.

"Well, for starters, I've got eyes and I'm not an idiot."

Bakugou's feet move into a fighting stance, and I feel the air around Shouto begin to cool.

"Mind your own damn business, Icy Hot!"

"I will if you will!"

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Midoriya stumbles down the stairs rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and Bakugou instantly turns on him.

"Shut up, Deku."

I watch Midoriya blink in confusion before Bakugou storms over toward him. It's then I feel a hand on my side.

"Go to your room," Todoroki hisses as he nudges me. "Before anyone else comes down."

"Oh. Okay." I turn to go before I stop and turn back. "Wait. What did you mean about why Bakugou is late to class?"

"Oh, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"He and Uraraka are always late on the same days."

"Oh. I guess that didn't occur to me. Why is that important?"

"Well, it wouldn't be except…" He glances over at Bakugou again and then back at me. "I was running behind one morning, and I saw them behind the cafeteria. From what I could tell they were just talking. I mean, he was standing really close to her, like her back was against the brick, and he was tilting his head down, but she was smiling and…they weren't doing anything more."

"So…what were you going to tell Mr. Aizawa?"

"That he's late to class because he's too distracted by Uraraka."

"He wouldn't get into any trouble for that really." I frown.

"Yeah, I know. But can you imagine how upset Bakugou would be if anyone found out he had a crush on a girl?"

"You make a good point."

"Anyway, you should go."

"Right."

I start for the stairs to the girls' side, pausing at the bottom to look back at him.

"Thank you," I mouth wordlessly.

He nods once, and I feel my cheeks go pink as I turn around and dash up the stairs. Fortunately, none of the other girls notice anything strange as I make it to my room, and nobody says anything to me during the day. Meanwhile, I can't stop watching Bakugou and Uraraka, trying to figure out what's going on there. I mean…what does she see in him?

Todoroki does keep his distance, though. Or rather, he doesn't approach me or talk to me anymore than usual, but I guess that's understandable.

But, at least now I have something good to dream about at night.


End file.
